There's a difference between Alchemy and Witchcraft
by numa numa waffless
Summary: A young Witch named Zara Castor gets sucked into the world of Fullmetal Alchemist and watches how everyone gets a taste of how real Witchcraft is. EdwardxOC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!

A book hit the floor.

As did another.

And so on, and so on.

"Ugh! Where is it!" My patience was wearing thin as I tried to find the right book. "Stupid spell book! Why is it always around when I don't need it, and never here when I do!"

"Zara Castor, you do realize that I'm expecting you to clean all of this up right?" I freeze and turn my head very slowly. I relax when I see that it's just my black cat, Arthur. He's always nagging me about keeping this place clean because, just like any other thirteen year old you'll meet, I wasn't exactly perfect at keeping the mansion clean. I don't know why he cares so much though, we're the only ones that lived there.

Just in case you were wondering why I wasn't living with my parents and instead in an abandoned mansion, it's because my parents were killed by some murderer or, whatever. I wasn't actually there, so I don't know the whole story.

As, soon as I heard they where dead, in fear of being sent to an orphanage, I left town and found this place. It's pretty close to another town, so I could just go there for groceries. I just conjure up the money.

Did I forget to mention, I'm a witch?

I disguise myself as a human most of the time, but if I ever need to cast a spell or two, I can change into my witch form.

Arthur used my long brown hair as a rope to climb on my head. He stood on my head and pulled out the book I was looking for. He jumped onto the table behind me and gave me a dumb look. "Oh. Gee, thanks."

He sighed. "You should keep better track of your stuff."

I walked over to my cauldron and summoned my wand. I placed the book above the cauldron and read the name of the spell. If it hadn't been worn out, that is. "Huh? No name. Oh well, I guess it can't be that bad!"

I chanted the spell over the cauldron. The green liquid inside started to bubble. That liquid was spell juice. All it did was enhance conjuring spells. Nothing too special. But I did know that something was wrong when it exploded and covered me. Don't get me wrong, I was kinda klutzy and had spilled it on myself several times, but it never burned that badly. I screamed. "Arthur!"

Xxx

"Uggh." I felt a little sick to my stomach. I felt really hot too. I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on hot sand. I stood up.

"Hey! Watch where your stepping!" I looked down to see Arthur, an inch away from me.

"Arthur, yay!" I picked him up and swung him around. I dropped him when I started to get uncomfortable. "Eww! I think I got sand up my dress!"

Arthur glared. "Really we're stuck in the middle of a desert, and your complaining about getting sand up your dress!? Ugh! You are impossible!"

I ignored him and looked around. "Hey look a town lets go and maybe find out where we are!"

"No! No way am I going to some creepy town in the middle of the desert!" Arthur stayed put.

"Hey! Don't be like that!"

"Humph!"

I sighed. "Alright, I guess all of this catnip that I packed is gonna go to waste."

"Well...I guess it can't be that bad."

Xxx

I looked towards the little bar in the center of town. I was parched. I sat down between this short guy and some lady. They looked kinda familiar. Arthur hoped on the counter. I looked towards the owner. "May I please get some water?"

He nodded and brought it to me. I looked towards the boy. He had a suit of armor next to him. Arthur sensed something. "Zara. Do you know those two?"

I whispered to him. "Something rings, but I can't tell what."

The cat started to freak out. "Ahh! Zara, think really hard about this. Who do we know that IS a suit of armor, and has a really short brother?"

"Ahh! Your Edward and Alphonse Elric! Right? The Fullmetal Alchemist." I pointed to him.

He nodded. "That's right!"

People blocked Alphonse's way. "I see. You got the name Fullmetal cause you wear that armor."

"Uhh, I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist. He is." They looked towards Ed.

I had watched the show before. And got one thought. "Aww man! Am I gonna have to sit trough that long-ass theme song!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!

I some how found myself sharing a room with the Elric's. "I talked to Rose, she said that grave belongs to her boyfriend. He was all she had. Her parents died when she was a little girl. She's convinced that Cornello can bring him back to life."

"And he's leading her on and making her think he can do it."

"Well, maybe he can. What if Cornello really is a holy man? Those scriptures...maybe there is something else out there...something we can't explain."

"Don't count on it." I felt a little insulted.

"Believe me, there is." I decided to speak up. "I'm not gonna let you sit and trash talk the unexplained."

The boys looked at me. "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you do something magical without alchemy!"

I knew Ed wouldn't believe me. I walked up to Al and banged on his chest. It was hollow. "Hey! What are you-?"

I stopped him and opened Al's chest. Tons of apples poured out of it. "Now do you believe me?"

Xxx

"What do you think of your first miracle gathering?" I found myself in a crowd with the Elrics and Rose. "He's amazing isn't he?"

"He's an amazing actor, I'll give him that, but those aren't miracles. He's swindling you." Rose glared at him.

"Now Ed, we don't know that-" I cut off their long speeches.

"Yes we do." They turned to me. "He's using a Philosophers Stone. And by the looks of it, a fake one. He's just doing this for attention."

Rose glared at me and the boys looked in awe. My ego went up by 10 percent, but I didn't show it. I wanted to be dramatic.

Xxx

I waited behind a pillar, while Ed spoke to Rose. I knew what would happen and stood across the room from Al.

I ran out of my spot when Al's head fell off. "Cray, what are you doing?"

"These three are enemies of God. It's his will Rose, not mine."

I stood behind Ed. "I don't think so, mister."

Cray started to back up as Ed picked up Al's head and I picked up the nearest broom. "I got it! I got it!"

Ed smirked. "Strike."

Rose screamed. "He doesn't have a head!"

Ed started to laugh. "Yeah, that's Al!"

"Please don't be scared, Rose." He showed us the inside of his armor. "This is how I am."

I was sometimes suprised by the fact that Al was older than me. "Your not there."

I felt like smacking Rose upside the head. Way to make him feel better. "It's true. I don't have a body, but I'm here. This is my punishment for setting foot on holy ground, where mortals are forbidden."

The three of us (not Rose) lowered our heads. I even took off my pointy hat. "We made a mistake Rose, and we're paying for it."

She started to run away. "Whiner!"

You know that I'm the only person who would say something like that in that situation. Arthur bit me. "Ow!"

"Rose wait!" We started chasing her.

Xxx

"I can't see a church social down here can you?" The room was dark and depressing. Arthur had ditched me due to the battle that would take place. I clutched the broom I brought. It would help if I had to fight. The lights came on and we saw Rose. "There she is!"

Cornello came beside her. "You've wrestled with the darkness and prevailed. I must thank you for bringing them here."

He began to go on about state alchemists and whatnot. I turned to Al. "Hey, you might want to go wait somewhere. I've got a feeling that this just won't end well."

He nodded and, like the obedient kid he was, waited in the corner. Cornellos showed us the stone. "I knew it, alchemy without a transmutation circle. Completely ignoring the law of equivalent exchange. It could only mean one thing-"

I coughed. "Ach um?"

"Alright, two things."

"But I'm the only one in this world who can preform Witchcraft."

"Yes, the mythical gem. The legendary amplifier. The Philosophers Stone."

Ed got all serious. "That's it Al. It's ours. Cough it up Cornello, that stone belongs to me now and if you hand it over peacefully, I won't tell the people here what you've been doing."

They both got this crazy look in their eyes. Ed tried to convince Rose he was evil, but it failed. "We need it to make something right again!"

He spoke of the stone. "So, that's it! This is about you and what you want! What about us? You don't care!"

"Hey bitch, did you not hear? They want to make something right again!" I spoke up. "And unless you know what they mean, you have place saying something like that! Man, people like you piss me off!"

Cornell's rejoined the conversation. "If you want the Philosophers Stone, you'll have to take it from me!"

The floor turned to sand. I hoped on the broom quickly and hovered, reaching my hand out to Al. "Take my hand!"

He did and as I swung him on the broom, I fell off into the sand. "Aw man! Not again! At this rate, I'm going to chafe!"

"Wow Zara! You really are a witch!" I giggled.

"As if you should have ever doubted me!" Cornello was shocked. He soon relaxed.

"You may have been able to escape your armor disadvantage, but your still unable to draw transmutation circles." His smirk widened. "Let me introduce you to one of my creations. You of all people will be able to appreciate this. A chimera."

A lion snake thingy stalked from out of nowhere. "Hey! Aren't chimeras supposed to be big snakes? Like in Harry Potter? Oh wait no that's a Basilisk! Never mind!"

"You combined animals, the most depraved kind of alchemy there is."

"Maybe so, but most effective!" It roared.

"Alright big fella, you wanna play? Lets go for it!"

"Hey, Ed." I put a hand on my hat and gripped it. "Let's do this together. Ok?"

He summoned his weapon and I flung my hat at the creature. It turned into a disk and put a large cut on him.

"H-how did you do that without a transmutation circle!?" The thing jumped. Ed hit it. "Bring me their heads my pet."

He sent the bird to get us. And changed it. Me and Ed got ready to fight it. When it swooped, we attacked. It broke Ed's staff and put a hole in my hat. "Aww man! That was my favorite hat!"

The bird tried to snap Ed's leg. I laughed. "Wrong leg, pal. And here's the right arm!"

He flung it away. The chimera came back. "Ahh!"

I laughed again as the head started teething on the automail. "What's the matter you bastard? Can't get a good taste?"

He practically destroyed it. It laid next to the bird. "That's impossible. The claws on your leg, the teeth on your arm. No one could survive that. Unless...your limbs, they're fake!"

"Brilliant deduction." I could hear the sarcasm dripping through his teeth. He ripped his coat. "Don't look away, Rose. You need to see what happens when you try to bring a human to life. When you cross into God's territory or whatever the hell it is! Is this what you want!? Look!"

Al looked dramatic at that moment. Rose spoke. "His arm. His leg. They're machines!"

"I see. Now I understand you Elric. You crossed the line. You did what is strictly forbidden. You tried to create human life and your bodies were taken to the other side."

"Told you, Rose. Get to close to the sun and you burn."

"Apparently so, but you were crazy enough to find out for yourself! You are the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Here comes that long-ass opening.


	3. Chapter 3

There's a difference between alchemy and witchcraft chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. I was working on one of my more popular stories.

I'm probably going to work on this more over summer break, due to time. But have no fear! I shall abandon none of my stories!

Oh yeah! And before I forget, the characters have tendency to speak a little fast, so if some of the lines are wrong, I'm sorry.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!

"I see. Now I understand you Elric. You crossed the line. You did what is strictly forbidden. You tried to create human life and your bodies were taken to the other side."

"Told you, Rose. Get to close to the sun and you burn."

"Apparently so, but you were crazy enough to find out for yourself! You are the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Here comes that long-ass theme.

Xxx

"Well, that does answer a riddle. Why would the military give a punk like you such a stern name as Fullmetal? But it's new." We all were still standing (Al had gotten off my broom when it was OK to stand), glaring at the priest. "See Rose, alchemists forbid their own from turning led into gold. But there's one crime that's more terrible, a technique forbidden from man and nature itself; alchemy on human souls."

Ed and Al looked more dramatic than ever. The atmosphere made me do the same. "You miserable little boys. Dabbling in human alchemy without knowing its penalty. You stepped on the toes of God!"

"You don't know the story!" Al spoke up.

"Al!"

"But, we just wanted to...see mom's face again. See her smile."

"But you failed didn't you!? " It made me sad to see them like that. I clenched my fists.

"We failed alright. Al lost his whole body and I lost an arm and a leg. I ignored every sign because I was reckless-"

"Ed!" I cut him off. "You don't have to tell them anything! If Rose wants to be stupid and follow him, she can! Don't waste your breath!"

Rose got a scared look on her face. I couldn't tell what they said next because Ed pulled me behind him and summoned a wall to block the bullets of the gun that bastard had pulled from his stone.

Disciples walked in looking unhappy. "You..."

He shot at Al. While he was distracted, me and Ed ran. "Al! Come on!"

"As I always say, if you can't find a door: make one." Ed conjured up a door. They ran through while I flew on my broom.

Being a witch has its benefits.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!

"Why do they treat us like we're evil?" We stood (sat for Ed) in front of one of the statues of God in the middle of a street. "If really want the stone at all costs, we would have taken it by now."

I was leaning against my broom, deep in thought. I was wondering where Arthur had gone. 'Did he ditch me!?...Ya know, I've never realized it, but...Is it just me, or is Edward more handsome in real life than on TV?'

I blushed. I had to admit, I did have a small crush on Ed when he was on TV...as well as L...and America.

"People of Liore, there seems to have been three unbelievers who tried to take the life of Father Cornello." The intercom spoke. "One short and blond, another wearing armor and a third in a black dress with a broom. Father Cornello Asks you all to stay in your homes. Take all nessisary percautions."

The people surrounded us. I recognized a few from before. One of the familiar faces spoke up. "No question guys there the ones. The short new comer, his tin man and his girlfriend."

There was no time to be embarrassed by that. Besides, I was too busy laughing at Ed. "Who are you calling a mousey little pipsqueak!?"

"Nobody said that, now back off! We got more...important business to settle." Ed scratched his head.

"What kind of depraved souls are you!? How could you go after the profit!?"

"We welcomed you here! You made us believe you were good!"

Ed sighed. "Look lady, I never asked you to believe anything. That's your priest! He's a phony! He's just using alchemy!"

"Liar!" Rose came forth. "Just now, my boyfriend spoke to me. Cornello's bringing him back."

"You mean ol'Kane we lost in ithe accident? He was a good kid!" Beardy spoke up again. "Good for you Rose!"

"There, you see? He's not the first either! There are many others who've come back!"

"She's right!" There were many murmurs of agreement. Ed's frown deepened.

"Has anyone actually seen these people close up!? Cuz I heard they all left town as soon as they were brought back!" Edward shouted at them.

"Look!" One of the statues walked towards us. Gasps of disbelief went through the air.

The statues surrounded us. I saw the smirk on a disciple's face. The statues attacked. "Al!"

One of the statues knocked Ed out cold. If you think he had it bad, listen to this: I turned around to cast a spell to demolish those stone creeps...

And stepped on my broom the wrong way.

"Whack!" That's right! I knocked myself out.

Pitiful.

Xxx

I woke up in a prison cell with Edward.

Rose walked in the room. She held a tray with food on it and set it down in front of Ed. He smiled. "Great, you came to feed me! And I thought you were mad!"

He held his mouth open. "Ahhh!"

"What!? No food for me!?" I pouted and Ed laughed.

Rose ran away. "I hope he's real Rose. I just don't want you to get disappointed."

She kept running. Ed sighed and tried to get the food with his feet.

"Good, you're up! I was starting to get worried." He spoke to me.

We turned our heads to look at the wall, due to the scratching sounds it made. Ed smirked.


End file.
